Huang Zhong
Huang Zhong (黃忠, courtesy: Huang Hansheng 黃漢升) is a main character from the series of K.O.3an Guo. He is portrayed by Luo Hong Zheng. He is an orphan and Ma Chao's childhood best friend. During his time in the orphanage, a janitor taught him the techniques of arrow shooting, thus turns him into one of the most excellent arrow shooters these days. He can also listen to winds to find directions. After breaking the Eight Doors Golden Lock Formation, he enrolls Dong Han Academy with Ma Chao and becomes one of the famous Five Tiger Generals, along with their new partners Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun. Personality As a person, he is silent and very loyal, as described by his name; "zhong" = "loyalty". For an orphan, he is very fun-loving. Biography Early life Huang Zhong was taken to an orphanage at the age of three. Because he never got to know his parents, he had always wondered what they looked like and why they had abandoned him. Whenever the teacher told him to make projects that involves "family", he would feel extremely depressed. ''K.O.3an Guo'' Since he has no family of his own, Huang Zhong values his relationship with the Five Tiger Generals more than any of them. Reunion With His Mother Fifteen years later, he finally reunites with his mother after years of separation, only to find out that she is a member of Huang Jin High School: one of the worst, most devilish institutions in the Silver Dimension. When he was spotted with his mother by Dong Han Report, his relationship to his mother was exposed and he was forced to see lesser with his mother to avoid complications. At first he was doubtful if she really was his mother because of her fierce attitude, but later warms up to the idea. When Dong Zhuo forced him to fight his own mother, he became extremely doubtful as he could not bear to hurt her. He would jump in front of his mother's way to protect her from harm. It was later revealed that his mom had only joined Huang Jin to work as a spy for the Nationwide School Union. Knowing that his mother had always loved him, he acknowledges that all negative feelings had turned into happy ones. Leave In 38th Round, Ma Chao's father was troubled by Yuan Shao's overflowing army and so was forced to ask Ma Chao to leave Dong Han to help his army. In order to help him advance their power, Zhao Yun and Ma Chao went along. After Cao Cao stopped Yuan Shao from reigning other schools, he is revealed to be settling things for Ma Chao's father and is preparing to depart to Dong Han Academy once everything is settled. Return After a long time of absence, Huang Zhong returns with Zhao Yun and Ma Chao in the 49th Round and joins forces with Sun Quan after Liu Bei persuades everyone to rival against Cao Cao. Almost as soon as he returned, he travels to Yizhou High School with Liu Bei and Huang Zhong to discuss financial problems with its principal, only to be "attacked" outside the office and Principal Liu makes Liu Bei acting principal of Yizhou High School. Sometime later, he asks his mother to investigate Liu Bei's sudden rise to principal and discovers his malicious plans, which make him question his motives. After he shows the surveillance video to Zhao Yun and Ma Chao, Xiu appears in front of them and introduces himself with his real identity. Huang Zhong, although confused at first, is happy to know that his brother is really the same person he knew from the beginning. When he finds out that their worlds are at risk by Ye Si Ti's evil plans, he joins his friends in a fierce battle against him, in which they prove victorious. One Month Later Although Liu Bei has changed for the better, Huang Zhong still finds it difficult to follow him and decides to leave him in the end, along with Zhao Yun, and Ma Chao. One month later, Ma Chao and Huang Zhong open a surfer equipment shop together. Aliases *''Zhong'' (忠) by his friends. Relationships Friendships *'Ma Chao' (馬超) Ma Chao was his only friend before meeting the others. Because they grew up together, they understand each other's feelings better than with their other friends and share more secrets. They are known for imitating people for entertainment. *[[Guan Yu|'Guan Yu']] (關羽), [[Zhang Fei|'Zhang Fei']] (張飛) and [[Zhao Yun|'Zhao Yun']] (趙雲) They become equal partners after becoming Dong Han Academy's Five Tiger Generals. He is often will to risk his life to help his "brothers". *[[Xiu|'Xiu']] (脩) Huang Zhong thinks of Xiu as a big brother figure, mainly because of his brotherhood with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. He also calls him "big bro" to show his respect. After Xiu's true identity was revealed, he still considers him as their big brother rather than the real Liu Bei. *'Cao Cao' (曹操) Like the other Tiger Generals, he pays Cao Cao with respect and tends to help him out in any way that he can. *'Diao Chan' (貂蟬) Because he and Diao Chan are both orphans, Huang Zhong takes an admiration in her for having an adoptive family, while he is completely homeless. *'Xiao Qiao' (小喬) The two share a mutual friendship. *'Sun Shang Xiang' (孫尚香) As the object of Xiu/Liu Bei's love life and one of his most brilliant friends, he takes great fondness and respect in her. *[[Da Qiao|'Da Qiao']] (大喬) While Da Qiao transferred to Dong Han to investigate Sun Ce's missing case, he treated her with kindness despite she hated his friend, due to him being the primary suspect. They went on better terms after Guan Yu was exonerated. *'Zhuge Liang' (諸葛亮) Huang Zhong respects Zhuge Liang for his "intelligence". At the end of the series, they continue on their friendly relationship. Even though they haven't contacted each other since. Other *[[Lu Bu|'Lu Bu']] (呂布) Initially, he disliked Lu Bu for his relationship to Diao Chan which caused heartaches to Guan Yu. His dislike toward him increases when he finds out that Lu Bu is Dong Zhuo's adopted son. After Lu Bu helps them restore Principal Wang's health, he begins to treat him with little more respect until Dong Zhuo uses Diao Chan's condition to turn them against each other permanently. Powers Like many other characters, he has displayed the ability of super-speed and advanced kung fu skills infused with inhuman strength. As a well-trained shooter, his eyes almost never misses a target. The first time he misses is in the 5th Round when he attempts to play tricks on Lu Bu, whose sensing abilities surpass his, and manages to avoid getting shot. He can also use the wind to find directions. Slow Respiration Rate Ever since he was little, Huang Zhong has had an unusually slow respiration rate and pulse, and because of that, he breathes in toxic air slower than most people and takes longer time before it affects his body. He can even control his heartbeats, most specifically make his heart beat once per minute. Weapons Royal Sky Bow (御天弓) and Ice Vigor Silver Arrow (冰魄銀箭) Huang Zhong’s weapon is an electronic crossbow named “Royal Sky Bow” (御天弓); his arrows are "Ice Vigor Silver Arrow" (冰魄銀箭). Since the arrows are made of ice, they disappear quickly once they hit a target. As a highly trained shooter, Huang Zhong never misses a shot. He also uses regular arrows during demanded situations. Frightening Sun Shot Bow (驚天射日弓) At certain times, he utilizes a larger arrow bow named "Frightening Sun Shot Bow" (驚天射日弓) to attack his enemies from a distance. When he uses this weapon, his ice arrows are also enlarged. Alternate Counterparts Iron Dimension Huang Zhong's alternate counterpart is Hu Yan Jue Luo Cang Qiong (呼延覺羅‧蒼穹) in the Iron Dimension appeared in The X-Dormitory. Gold Dimension Another alternate counterpart is Gu Zhan (辜戰) in the Gold Dimension, ranked 3rd in the K.O Ranking, who first appeared in KO One Re-act and became the main character of the whole series of KO One Re-member . Bronze Dimension He has an alternate counterpart in The Bronze Dimension as Gou Zhui in Angel 'N' Devil. Origin Huang Zhong is based on the leading military general of the Kingdom of Shu during the late Eastern Han Dynasty and Three Kingdoms era of China. He was most noted for his victory in the Battle of Mount Dingjun, in which his force routed that of Xiahou Yuan, who was slain during battle. For his merits, Huang Zhong was ranked among the five leading generals of Shu, later popularized as the Five Tiger Generals. Huang Zhong had always been portrayed in popular literature and arts as an elderly general with youthful vigor and constitution. Even now, the spirit to strive for excellence despite old age is often attributed to him. However, little was documented about him in historical records and it is impossible to tell how old he was when he was named one of the Five Tiger Generals.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huang_Zhong Trivia *For some reason, his uniform robe is longer than the others'. *Huang Zhong wears his siman on his right wrist. References Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Main characters Category:Power-users Category:Males